


A dozen roses

by FandomsOverLife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, John - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOverLife/pseuds/FandomsOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has had his last straw. Between having to work at the clinic on his day off, on Valentine's day away from Sherlock and a sulking detective to look forward to when he gets home, he really can't see how the day could get any worse or any better. Then he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dozen roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I figured I should write a mini Valentine's Day fic while you wait for other fic 'the heart and the head' to update. Anyway, I hope you like it! - M
> 
> *Johnlock oneshot - established relationship, post fall, Mary never existed*
> 
> (Pssst mb [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A36817Y0))

3rd person, February 14th, 5:20pm:

John walked down the cold street of baker street towards his flat. Hands shoved in his pockets, trying to suppress the shivers running through his body. 

The blond hadn't had a good day today. He woke up to the loud ringing of his mobile early in the morning, 6:34 am to be precise, and had to tear himself away from a warm bed and a very clingy, sleepy sherlock. He grumpily made his way out of Sherlocks room, up the stairs and into his own room, to get ready for work on a day that would have been his day off with sherlock, if one of the other doctors hadn't spontaneously become sick this morning before his shift. 'Too preoccupied with his girlfriend to get out of bed more like!' John thought grouchily as he pulled on jeans and his cable-knit cream jumper. 

Throughout the day he had been hit, bitten and even thrown up on by kids and told off by mothers and stubborn patients who hadn't been taking their medication and wondering why they hadn't been getting any better, of course, taking it out on John. To top it all off, as he left work and about twenty different attempts later, he had to admit defeat and walk home in the bitter air after all of the cabs refused to take him. Needless to say, he was done with humans for the day and just wanted to take off his shoes, read a book and have a nap on his bed, before taking Sherlock out to Angelo's for Valentine's. They had originally planned to go out for lunch, but you can see how well that turned out.

John finally reached the door of 221B and unlocked it with shaking hands. He walked into the warmth of the flat and trudged up the stairs, he couldn't hear the sound of a violin, so he figured sherlock would be sulking or experimenting. He continued to walk past the main door of their flat, after deciding that he couldn't cope with either, and up the stairs until he reached his room. 

His door made a small creek as it opened and his blood boiled at the sight of his room. His empty room. His bed had been shed of all of its covers, all objects missing from his nightstand and his wardrobe completely gone. That was the last straw. "SHERLOCK!" He yelled as he ran back down the stairs "THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BLOODY EXPERIMENTS!" The doctor marched into the living room, slightly surprised to find it empty and continued on towards Sherlocks room. "Sherlock!" 

He pulled open his partners ("Boyfriend is a term for adolescents" Sherlock had said) door, prepared to absolutely vent all of his anger, when he was shocked into stillness. The detectives room was covered in dozens of roses, rose petals spread out over the top of the neatly made bed covers. Johns bed covers. Candles surrounding the room with all of the bloggers missing things integrated into the room, including his wardrobe was sitting in the place where the brunettes perviously was sitting. As soon as the blond had entered, Sherlock stood up nervously from the edge of the bed, wearing a beautiful black suit with his dark purple top on underneath, already stuttering out excuses and speaking about one hundred miles an hour. "You were distressed this morning when you had to leave for work today on your day off and we've been talking for a while about how we should move into my room since its bigger. So while you were away, I brought down all of your clothes, objects and wardrobe seeing as it's bigger than mine and can fit all of our clothes into it. I'll change it back in the morning since you obviously just want to lay down at the moment after a distressing day of work, I can sleep on the couch tonigh-" Sherlocks babbling was cut off when soft lips were pressed against his own. 

"For a genius, you can be incredibly thick sometimes." John chuckled as he rested his forehead against sherlocks, draping his arms loosely together over the detectives shoulders, fingers playing and curling into the dark hair at the nape of the detectives neck. Sherlocks arms wrapping loosely around the blonds waist. "I love it and I love you." The blogger said gently as he leaned forward, his nose brushing against Sherlocks as he kissed him passionately. 

"As much as I would like this to go further," John smiled between kisses and the small whine he received from sherlock as he pulled his mouth away, "I think we should stop snogging for a moment and have something to eat. I'm starving." 

"I had Angelo bring over some food just before you got home, should still be warm." Sherlock smirked as he gave his blogger one more deep kiss, before taking his hand and leading him towards the kitchen. John laughed. 

"Of course you did."


End file.
